Conventional episcopic imaging may produce two dimensional images. Other conventional and emerging imaging techniques (e.g., histological, autoradiographic, mass spectrometric, Fourier Transform Infrared Spectroscopy (FTIR) may also create two dimensional images. Conventional medical imaging techniques (e.g., PET, SPECT, MRI, CT, OCT) may be limited with regards to resolution and contrast. Rarely, if ever, are the results of these various imaging approaches combined.